


Sweetest Perfection

by puppyfeetboy



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Alan is a stalker, Anal Sex, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Smut, Stalking, martin is baby, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfeetboy/pseuds/puppyfeetboy
Summary: Alan Wilder stalker/serial killer auSorry it's short I'm not great at this
Relationships: Martin Gore/Alan Wilder
Kudos: 10





	Sweetest Perfection

Alan waited outside the building patiently. He knew if he waited long enough that Martin would be home soon. He’d met the blonde boy at a coffee shop months ago. The little barista was so passionate about learning everyone’s names, faces, and orders. He greeted Alan with a smile every time he came in and didn’t think twice about his intent. Alan was good at acting nice. Real. He’d take the coffee with a soft grin and leave the shop, never talking too much or giving up too much information about himself. But he knew all about Martin. The boy spoke about university and how he lived near the park and his favorite foods and how he’d just moved out of his parent’s house to his own place. So Alan would wait outside, in some second-hand shop across the street, in the restaurant on the corner, and just observe. Martin always walked alone, spunk in his step and his hands clutched around some warm cup of coffee, surely. Usually, Alan would wait for him to turn the corner and then follow him far behind. He was smart, but Martin was also naive. A perfect victim. He knew Martin lived on the first floor of his complex and had a window with bushes facing the park. It was perfect. Everything about Martin was perfect. And Alan needed him. He thought about him every minute of every day. 

Martin was on his tongue when he drank his morning coffee. Martin was the hot water against his skin in the shower. Martin was the birds singing to him from outside. Martin was the blankets keeping him warm at night. And he was the last thing Alan saw when he went to sleep. It was perverted really, thinking about some random bloke like that. But Alan just couldn’t help himself. He needed Martin. 

Today was just like any other day. Alan woke up at 3 pm and looked at the picture of Martin he’d taken of the boy from his bushes. Martin was standing at the stove in a gray tank top and blue briefs. He was just delectable. Alan pleasured himself quickly to the photograph and then tucked it back under his pillow. Today he felt especially needy. It had been building in him since he met Martin, but today he needed to have Martin. 

He got up and got himself ready for the rest of the day. By the time he’d put his shoes on, it was nearly 5 pm. He slipped his knife into his jacket pocket and went straight to the coffee shop. When he entered, the little bell rang, alerting the employees and other customers, but nobody really looked up. Except for Martin, who smiled and waved. 

“Regular again today, Alan? Medium iced americano with a splash of cream, yeah?” He wrote it down on the cup with his pen and then got to work on making the drink. Alan just grinned and paid for the drink. He licked his lips and his breath hitched a little as he watched Martin pull the shots, pour the cream, place the drink in front of him. 

“Thank you.” He spoke quietly and locked eyes with Martin. He knew they were hazel. He’d written it down. He knew so, so much about Martin. It was love. It was an obsession. Tonight he would finally have him. 

Alan crossed the street to the shops and wandered around with his drink until it got cold. He didn’t even like coffee. He waited until dark and then peered out onto the street to the coffee shop. Martin was locking the door, alone. Alan waited for him to cross to the other side and head towards his condo, then slipped out of the shop and followed. He disposed of the cup in a bin on the street and grinned into the darkness. When he got to the bushes he usually hid in to see Martin, he knew he’d beat him, because the lights were still off in the entire place. Interesting. He waited anxiously. He finally saw Martin with groceries in his hands enter the complex. Alan sighed away his anxiety. Good, just a little off schedule. 

Martin set the bags down on the counter and went to his bedroom. He’d deal with them in the morning, it was just canned goods after all. He took off his work clothes and ran his hands through his curly hair. It was a long shift today. He reached into his drawer and took out some black lingerie and stockings. Slipping out of his work attire, he pulled the lingerie on and then looked at himself in the mirror. He felt so pretty. A little makeup would do the trick. He grabbed his red lipstick and mascara and applied them, then blushed at himself in the mirror again. Perfect. Just what he needed after today. 

Alan was watching through the bedroom window and practically drooled. Was this all for him? He knew it must be. He reached into his pocket and gripped the handle of his knife. Martin’s thighs would make such a nice canvas for his art. Alan went to the front door and reached into the potted plant for the spare key. He knew where it was the one time he stole Martin’s keys off the back rack and still followed him home. He returned the keys in the morning and Martin brushed it off as if he’d been forgetful. He put the key in the lock and turned it until it clicked. Then he pushed gently so the door didn’t squeak. He walked in and shut the door, locking it again behind him. He could hear Martin humming to himself and Alan’s cock twitched. He needed his little boy. 

He snuck down the hall with his knife out and saw Martin in the bedroom with his back to the doorway. Alan rushed forward and put his elbow around Martin’s neck, pushing the blade of his knife against his airway. Martin froze in horror and Alan put his other arm around his waist, rubbing his hipbones in awe. 

“How did you get in here? What do you want?” Martin’s voice wavered and he swallowed hard, shaking in Alan’s arms. His big doe eyes were darting around the room, looking for an escape. Alan pressed his nose against the skin of Martin’s neck and inhaled. He smelled like coffee and cream and perfume. Martin flinched when Alan’s tongue touched the side of his throat. He tasted just as sweet as he looked and a little salty from the sweat. 

“Get on the bed for me, my love. Or else I’ll cut you up and have you that way.” Martin obeyed and scrambled onto the bed, scared out of his mind. There was no way he’d try escaping now, not with that knife in this stranger’s hand. But when he sat on the bed and looked up, he saw exactly who it was. 

“A-Alan…? Why the hell have you followed me home? What have I done?” His whole body shook as he forced the words out. Alan admired him. 

“You love me.” He climbed on top of Martin and forced his lips against the blonde’s, smearing his red lipstick. Martin yelped and tried to push him away but Alan put the blade against his throat again and he stopped. He didn’t want to die. He was so young. He let Alan kiss him, shoving his tongue into Martin’s mouth. His favorite customer was forcing himself on him. Mart felt his stomach twist into knots. What was going to happen to him? He could feel Alan's erection against his leg and he closed his eyes tightly. Alan unbuckled his own belt and removed his pants, jerking himself off on top of Martin. Martin shook his head and felt tears come to his eyes. This couldn’t be happening. 

“Spread your legs. Now.” Alan took off Martin’s silk panties and stroked his cock. Martin’s eyes shot open and he gasped. 

“No! Please!” Tears ran down his face as he tried to squirm away from Alan but everything hurt. Alan stopped to drool generously on Martin’s hole before he forced his throbbing cock inside. Martin screamed, legs shaking and heart beating out his chest. He felt like he might die. Alan would rape him and kill him and nobody would find his body. He sobbed as Alan thrust into him, balls meeting his ass with every deep push. Alan pumped Martin’s cock faster, forcing him close to orgasm. Martin hated every part of himself, he felt disgusting, violated as he felt the need to beg Alan to let him cum.

“Tell me you love me.” He moved his hips faster into Martin, feeling his climax building in his stomach. The wet heat of Martin’s hole was everything he knew he needed. Martin shook his head. Alan sliced a small cut on Martin’s jawline, so he knew he was serious, and as the blood trickled, Martin cried. Then he unexpectedly came over Alan’s hand. It was fucked up. His body shouldn’t allow this. Alan pushed his knife harder against Martin’s throat.

“I love you! I love you…” Alan came inside him with hot, thick ropes of cum and moaned loudly. The feeling of being full made Martin moan back and shake helplessly. Martin whimpered as Alan pulled out of him roughly and gave him one last kiss. He grabbed his things and swiftly left the building. 

Martin laid there, helpless. Cum leaked out of his ass and he could feel the tears and snot on his face. He looked out the window onto the street and wondered if Alan would come back. 

He would never admit it, but maybe he wished he would.


End file.
